Break Up With Him
by trbbk53
Summary: Ranger calls Stephanie after a night with the guys and tells her what he thinks should happen.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction and I had this idea to try my hand at writing something. I heard this song and thought it would be perfect for the Ranger/Stephanie/Joe triangle that they have going on. I am and will always be a Babe and unfortunately I don't own Ranger or Stephanie. I also don't own he Country song Break Up with Him, that honor goes to Old Dominion. I would love any feedback that any one would offer and this was not beta'd so all mistakes are mine :)

Break Up With Him

She woke up to her phone ringing, she looked at her clock and it showed 1 AM. She knew exactly who it was by the ring tone and she thought what the hell does he want at this hour. She figured if she ignores it maybe he'll go away, it had been a few weeks since she talked to him and she's been trying to keep her distance now that she was trying to make her other relationship work. The phone finally stopped ringing and she breathed a sighed of relief, only for it to start right back up a minute later. She knew at this point he wasn't going to leave her alone so she answered it with a sharp "What".

He blurted out "I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up ." Wait, is he drunk. "Are you freaking kidding me, are you drunk?" I asked him.

He said "Nope I'm not drunk, well OK maybe I do have a little buzz".

Buzzed what did he mean buzzed Ranger doesn't drink. I said "Ranger what do you want?"

He sounded frustrated,"Break up with him. I know you're not in love with him, so break up with him."

I said "I'm not talking to you about this. You know we are trying to work it out and I'm not breaking up with him."

He whined (yes actually whined) "I know you say you're taken, but I say you're taking too long, but you don't love him. Just tell him that it's over."

What the heck is his problem? He's the one that sent me back to him to begin with, because he couldn't do crazy things like relationships. I laid it all out for him about how I was in love with him but he didn't want to hear it and gave me the same old go back to Morelli speech, so I picked myself up and did exactly as he said.

"Babe, did you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you and I'm not doing this same old song and dance Ranger forget it and leave me alone, I got your message loud and clear that you don't want me but apparently in the state that you're in you don't want to lose to him. I get it but I'm not a prize." and I hung up on him. I was done listening to him.

I had finally gotten settled down and then my phone started ringing again, yep it was him. Why can't he just leave me alone, maybe if I ignored it he'd get the hint and leave me alone but he won't give up at this point and so I could answer it now or deal with him calling over and over, or worse he would come over and that wouldn't be good at all. So I picked it up and said "Yes?"

He said "I know what's happened in the past but, you know stringing him along is just wasting precious time." What does he even mean, "I'm not the one wasting time you are you're the one wasting me with this."

"I miss you, do you miss me?"

"Ranger you know that I do but it's too hard you know I can't do the back and forth anymore. You made it pretty clear that you don't do relationships and you don't want me, what's different now?" I asked.

"I've seen the way you look at me and you can't pretend, and I know you don't want to break his heart but that ain't no reason to be keeping us apart. You can't deny that you and I fit like a glove"

"Look, Ranger I don't know what you've been doing and I don't know the meaning of this, but you've got to stop talking like that." I couldn't deal with his mixed signals anymore.

I just was about to hang up when he said "We had a celebration tonight because we captured a huge FTA and everyone was there except for you and I couldn't get it out of my mind that it didn't feel right, so yeah I had a few drinks to try and forget that you should be here with me instead of there with him. Then on the way home this song came on the radio and then I thought what harm could come from one little call. I just needed to hear your voice."

I told him "I don't know what to say", he replied "You would've hung by now if you weren't thinking it too. Call him now and tell him that it's over and then bring it on over. So we can have a celebration of our own. I promise Babe this time will be different."

Oh my God what was I going to do with him, I mean I know everything that he's saying is true and I don't really love Joe but for me to just break it off seems a little drastic especially since I don't know where this is going. "Different how?" let's see him get out of this one.

"I finally decided that I need to tell you that I love you, and I have for a long time and it was just hard for me to admit it all, I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I know I want you and I need you and I want you to break up with him so that we can finally have our someday and our happily ever after."

Wow that was more than I'd ever heard him talk, but can I trust everything he's saying, he is drunk. Then he said "I'm not drunk Babe, I know exactly what I'm saying." Damn him and his stupid ESP, should I really believe him and just jump back in what if he breaks me heart again.

He said "I promise Stephanie, I will never hurt you again." Crap did I say that out loud? Alright here goes nothing... "Oh Ranger you win, I'll tell him that it's over and break up with him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Break Up With Him

I'm so sorry, I hoped to have this out sooner but then I got sick, and we had friends come in for the holidays and then went on vacation for my daughter's bday and then my daughters' had an out of town 2 day cheer competition.. So I guess you could say real life got in the way. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed I appreciate it so much...

I don't own the characters those belong to JE, I'm just having fun with them.

She hung up the phone and thought to herself what in the heck had she just done, she can't believe she actually said told him that she would break up with Joe and did she really believe him, he's been pushing her away for so long that she started to question if he really meant what he said and he admitted to be being buzzed, so maybe he wouldn't remember what he said to her, heck he probably doesn't even remember calling her. She said to herself that man just frustrated the heck out of me so bad that she wanted to strangle him.

Then she had a thought if she just closed her eyes and ignored it maybe she can pretend the whole thing never happened and she wouldn't have to worry about it. That's it, that's exactly what she'll do she'll forget everything and just go back to the way things were, with that decided to go off and dream in denial land and fell fast asleep.

She was brought out of her slumber by the ever so familiar ring tone playing . Looking over at the clock and noticed it was 8am. Well at least it was a decent hour, she answered with a "Yes?"

He replied sounding like he'd been awake for hours, "Babe, just wanted to make sure that you didn't forget what you promised to do and to know that I meant everything that I said."

I replied "Yes, I remember and are you sure about this?" I got his normal reply of "Babe". I sighed and said "OK, I'll talk to you later. I promise." and then there was silence. Dang him with his stupid ESP and his phone manners.

She thought guess it's time to put a plan together, somehow she had the feeling that if she didn't do it soon that Ranger would go over to Morelli's and tell him himself. She remembered what Ranger said about ripping it off just like a band-aid and thought that might be the best way to handle it, but then she knew that Joe wouldn't be happy about it so she wondered if should she do it in public where he would yell and scream and probably make a scene or in private where she wouldn't she wouldn't know what his reaction could be, he never laid a hand on her but that didn't mean he didn't have that kind of temper.

She thought about it and decided public place would be better even though she knows the minute she tells him and he reacts it will be all over the 'burg and she'll have to field calls from her mother. She thought to herself Ranger better mean what he says, because if she has to deal with her mother it would be easier with him there for back up.

Oh well better to get it over with, she dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring with a "Cupcake, what's up?" I replied, hoping not to sound nervous "Not much. Hey, can you meet for lunch at Pino's? I want to talk to you about something." He gave me an unsure answer of "OK" followed by a "What time should I meet you there?" I told him "How about 12:30pm?" he said "Sounds good, I'll see you then." "Alright", I said "Bye" and I hung up the phone before he could ask me any more questions.

Now all she had to do was wait for a couple of hours until it was time to meet him, she supposed she should call up Connie and see if there are any FTA's for her to pick up, but then thought better of it since her mind would be somewhere else and she wouldn't be able to concentrate and do her job like she would need to because there's a huge chance something would happen to me or my car and then Ranger would show up and of course Joe would hear about it and all heck would break loose. Nope she'll stay right where she is until its time for her to leave and pulled the covers over her head and blocked the world out.

She woke up and looked at the clock it was 11:30, that would be enough time to get in the shower and do all the primping that she had to do, so she got up and headed to the bathroom. She washed, shaved, and moisturized. She went to her closet and decided she'd put on her favorite pair of jeans and nice wrap around shirt. Looking in the mirror after getting dressed she put on her make-up and actually adding a few more layers of mascara just to give her some extra confidence.

Grabbing her purse and saying goodbye to Rex and telling him to wish her luck, she headed out the door to her current POS and headed out.

She got there before he did and grabbed a table in the back and sat down in the chair against the wall so she could see when he came in, the waitress knowing who Stephanie was asked her if she wanted to go ahead and order or if she wanted to wait, Stephanie decided to go ahead and place their orders that way hopefully it will be there by the time he came in, the waitress came back with the drinks just as she saw Joe walk in. She could tell that he looked about as nervous as she felt.

He looked around and saw where she was sitting. He walked over towards her and saw the look on her face and instead of bending over to kiss her like he wanted, he simply sat down in the chair across from her and said "Cupcake". She replied "Hey Joe, I ordered subs for us, so how's work going?" She knew she was just trying to make small talk but she felt like she wanted to delay this a little further. Then he busted her bubble by asking "So what did you need to talk to me about?" She told him "The food should be here soon so why don't we wait until then and we can eat and talk. So tell me about your day." He replied "I really don't want to wait. Whatever it is, it can't be good I can see it in your face, so let's just talk about it now." She looked at him and said "Are you sure?" He replied "Yep let's get this over with." Thinking just like a band-aid she replied "OK Joe, so I've been thinking and I think that we need to break up and not just take a break but actually break up, no longer doing the back and forth thing, and before you say anything yes things are good at the moment but you and I both know that we are looking for different things and we'll end up fighting again and if we don't do it now it would just prolonging the inevitable."

She could see that he was getting angry and glad that she decided to do this here instead of his house, plus the fact that he would probably have talked me out of it. He looked at her and said "Are you FREAKING kidding me? Why the heck would you think that now, things ARE good for us, especially since you stopped hanging around with... what a minute does this have something to do with HIM!" I replied "Joe, this has to do with us and no one else". "Are YOU sure about that" he screamed. I simply said "Joe, you need to calm down and yes I'm sure about this, and again just for the record it has nothing to do with him or anyone else". He spit out "WHATEVER! Even though you swear its not about him I'm positive it is and when he gets tired of you and all of your craziness like you and I both know he will, don't expect me to be around to pick up the pieces" and with that he got up and stormed out. She watched him walked out and as I looked around I saw a few people on phones, great that's all she needs at this point a phone call from her mother which she knew would becoming even before her food got there.

All she could think of was Ranger you better mean what you say!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! First let me say that I am so overwhelmed by everyone who reviewed, made favorite and followed. I tried to reply to everyone but then I got mixed up and didn't know where I left off. So this is my thank you to each and every one of you, you really have no idea what it means to me.

Second let me say that I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I got caught up reading other stories (I'm usually a reader but I thought I'd try to be a writerJ) and real life.

I've had some requests to do a chapter in a POV and I noticed (and some of you noticed as well, thank you) that the last chapter had me slipping into Steph's POV so I've decided that's how I'm going to continue writing this story, I hope I made the right decision and everyone likes this just as much.

Thanks again for all the responses it really does mean the world to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to J.E.

SPOV:

So here I sit alone in Pino's, Joe stormed out and the waitress just walked up with the two meatball subs that I had ordered for the two of us. What the heck was I going to do now? I thought I could either be sad by Joe's reaction or I could embrace that I was free from him and decide how deal with Ranger. Of course my stomach would make itself known right now, and making this decision would be better if I wasn't thinking on an empty stomach, wouldn't it?

The moment I took my first bite my phone rang, looking down at the caller ID and saw that it was my mother, but then that shouldn't be a surprise. My mother probably heard what happened because her phone has been ringing off the hook. She is always getting on me about embarrassing her and that I should think more about living the 'Burg life and thought that my last chance to find someone to marry me was Joe. She's going to be less than thrilled over this new development.

Might as well answer it now and get it over with, I swallowed the bite and answered with a "Hello?" "Stephanie Michelle Plum" my mother replied, I had to stop her I didn't want to hear another rant from her so I said "Mom, stop before you even start yelling I want you to listen to me." Shockingly she remained quiet and didn't say anything so I just continued and said "Look I know that you always thought that I should be with Joe and I know you want me act like I fit in and live the 'Burg lifestyle just like you and Val but what about what I want, you know that I have never fit into that category, and I don't want that life or to be that person. I'm not saying that I won't ever get married again or have kids but I won't be the wife or mother that sits around waiting on their husband and kids, cooking and baking for them. Again that's not who I am, I want adventure and excitement. Plus Mom, don't you just want me to be happy, isn't that what every parent is supposed to want for their child."

I waited for her response but I only got more silence that seemed to last forever, I finally said "Hello Mom, are you still there?" She finally answered "Yes, I'm here and of course I want you to be happy and I just wish you could make it work with Joe, he's a good strong man and he can give you the support that you need." Ugg I though here we go again, I sighed "Mom, I don't need Joe's type of support, he's never there when I need him and when he does finally show up its only to yell at me for screwing up again. I've finally told him that it's over and that I don't want him around anymore but what I really need from you and I know this is hard for you but I really need you to not push us together like you have in the past. No inviting him over for a dinner and no calling me and yelling at me to get back with him, no telling me that he's my last chance for anything, can you do that?" It was her turn to sigh and I heard her softly "I can't make any promises but I love you and I promise I'll try." I thought at last maybe there is hope and I replied "That's all I can ask, thanks Mom I gotta go." and with that I hung up not wanting to take the chance that she had to add more to it. She'll probably yell at me for having bad phone manners but that was an argument for another day.

Looking down at my abandoned meatball subs, I resigned to the fact that they were cold and it would be better to pack them up and take them home and eat them later. Later, crap I told Ranger that I would talk to him later after I did the whole break up with Joe thing.

Which got me thinking about the things Ranger said last night and all the old lines that he's been giving me for years, it only makes sense that I'm scare right? Who in their right mind wouldn't be? I have two choices I can either put my big girl panties on and call him or drive over to Rangeman right now or I can head to my apartment and delay this as long as I possibly can. Umm…I'll think I'll take door number two for a bit and go play in denial land.

With that settled I called the waitress over paid my check, wrapped up my subs and got up and started to walk out of Pino's.

As soon as I opened the door I realized that denial land wasn't going to be an option, because leaning against his car was the man himself, Ranger, he was in his usual black cargos and black painted on t-shirt with his hair loose and his aviator sunglasses on hiding his eyes. He gave me one of his famous 1000 watt smiles and said "Babe, 5 more minutes and I would have come in there and dragged you out, I'm a patient man but sometimes it only goes so far." I had no idea what to say to him at that point so I told him the only thing that I could "My mother called me" like that would explain everything.

He took one look at me raised his perfect eyebrow as if he was waiting for me to say something else. I just looked at him and said "What". He smiled and said "Babe". Then it dawned on me he's probably been out here a lot longer than that and wanted to know what happened with Morelli. I didn't really feel like having this conversation here in the open so I looked at him and said "Follow me to my place and we can talk then". He just smiled and said "How about I have one of the guys pick up your car and we go back to my place?"

Did I really want this talk to happen at his place, not a chance, I told him "Nope, I'll drive my car back to my place and you can meet me there." He let out a frustrated sigh (guess he thought I would try and get away) and said "Fine".

So I walked over to my car and he went to his and we drove back to my apartment.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favored, and followed, I truly appreciate it. I'm so honored that everyone has liked and appreciated my story. This is the last chapter, I'm thinking about maybe a sequel. I've started working on another story with our favorite characters so I'll be spending all my time on that story. So be on the look out for that. It will be different than one I seen out there so I hope you like that one just as much.

This wasn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to J.E. I'm just playing with them for a little bit.

SPOV:

I pull into my parking lot and of course the only spot available is by the dumpster, so I pulled into the spot and parked. I'd just turned my car off, and looked over and what do you know the car in the front parking spot pulls out allowing Ranger takes that one. UGGGG!

For some reason I started to get really anxious and worried about this whole Ranger thing, but knowing it wouldn't do me any good to get all worked up I tried to give myself a pep talk saying that it will be OK and that I just needed to breathe in and out and calm down, suddenly there was a knock on my window startling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and it was Ranger. He just looked at me and smiled and said "Babe, planning on staying in your car all night or are you ready to head upstairs?"

I glared at him and tried to open my door but of course he's in the way, so I glared harder at him, apparently he the message because he backed up and let me out. I walked by him and headed towards the building. I knew he would follow me since he wanted to talk, and of course that me thinking again and then I thought why they heck am I so nervous? He's the one who started this whole thing anyway, so maybe I should put it all on him and let him do all the freaking talking for once.

I slowly walk over to the elevator and push the button and I give thanks to the elevator God when the doors opened right away, I'm positive if they hadn't he would have made me take the stairs. We get in the elevator and head up to my apartment, when it stopped on my floor, we get out and I walk up to my door and unlock it. I motion for him to go in because we all knew he was going to do a quick walk through to make sure there were no attacking dust bunnies in there. He walked by me and looked around and deemed it all clear so I closed the door and turn to him, before I could say anything he backed me up against the door and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. After what felt like forever we finally pull away from each other, probably due to the lack of oxygen more then anything else. I could only just look at him, he finally broke the spell by backing away from me so that he could look me in the eyes and said "I've been waiting to do that since last night after I talked to you, it took everything I had not to dropped everything and came over any way. The only thing that stopped me was I knew you wanted to deal with Morelli and I didn't want to make you to feel any guilt about being with me. Speaking of Morelli, how did your talk with him go?"

Walking over to the couch I sat down sighed and said "He was mad of course and then of course he started talking about you and if our split had anything to do with you and I tried to tell him no, but I don't think that he really believed it. I told him that we just wanted different things which I really do, we all know that I don't want to be the 'Burg wife that he wants, and your call just gave me the courage to finally admit that to myself enough that I could tell him that. No matter what happens now between us." He came over and sat down on the coffee table and replied "Proud of you Babe, but I was serious about everything I said last night, I'm finally pulling my head out of my ass as others have so graciously pointed out and I'm ready to give us a try, my life just doesn't feel complete without you in it and I'm done trying with the back and forth."

I thought wow that was a lot of words for him, that's when I heard him chuckle. "Outside" and he said "Yup, but your right. I don't normally tell you how I'm feeling, I don't normally tell anyone how I feel but that's what the Military taught me, the less you say the longer you live."

I was dying of curiosity so I ask"So why are you so willing to talk and tell me how you feel now?"

He looked over at me and gave me a look that I couldn't quite define and he said "Well I told you about last night and how we were celebrating and you weren't there and it didn't feel right." I nodded. He continued "I kept trying to think about how life would be different if you were always by my side and I liked it" I looked at him confused and thought maybe it was time to remind him why I hadn't been by his side the entire time "OK, but why now. What happened to all your disclaimers, do they not apply any more? Babe, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships or my love comes with a condom not a ring or my favorite I'm just a line item in your freaking entertainment budget." He at least had the good sense to look down like he was ashamed while I was talking.

After a while he finally looked up and he said "I know I said some really stupid things and I hope that you can forgive me, but Babe some of those things are what I've told women along way, that was before I met you. My life doesn't normally lend itself to relationships because of the life I lead, I do dangerous things and have dangerous people after me, but then with you that excuse doesn't even work. You have more crazy people after you than I do. The whole my love comes with a condom not a ring, well at some point tonight it was brought to my attention that if I would actually listen to you, you said on more than one occasion that you don't even know if you want to get married again. You know my thoughts on that as well so I'm guess that will be a day by day thing. As for you are listed as a line item in my entertainment budget, that was my sick sense of humor trying not to tell you that it doesn't matter how much you cost me and there's no price for making sure you're safe, because I love you, and if you want me to be absolutely honest with you I have since the day you walked into that diner and treated me like I was a person and not some thug."

Holy Cow! What does one say to that. I really had no idea how to respond, so I just stood there. After what felt like forever he looked at me and said "Babe, please say something, I'm starting to get self-conscious here."

I blinked and said "Oh God, Ranger I'm just in shock by what you said and it left me speechless for a minute. I never knew you felt that way and of course you are right about the how crazy people. You do know that I love you too right? I have for a long time as well, guess you weren't the only one that needed to pull their head out their ass."

He sighed and said "I was hoping and now that you said it I feel a lot better, and don't feel like a complete idiot".

I stood up in front of him and said "So where do we go from here" He replied "Where ever you want to

'. I thought about it and decided we had already wasted so much time. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up (with his help of course) and started walking towards the bedroom. I looked over my shoulder at him and he gave me the biggest wolf grin and said "Are you sure?" I nodded my head and thought thank God for Ranger getting buzzed and that song on the radio. Things were absolutely looking good.

The End


End file.
